Of Forbidden Moonstone and Hidden Crystallite
by Nasu Hasami
Summary: A short collection of love letters from an etherial priest to a fairy princess. Helios and Chibiusa


**Of Forbidden Moonstone and Hidden Crystallite**

**By Nasu Hasami **

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nought.

Inspired by the Romantics and the Metaphysics

* * *

**I**

My Dearest Maiden

I write you now, in my current state, and though slightly senseless from longing for you, my constitution is well and I am found in well enough spirits.

I received your generous letter the day before last, and had attempted at several intervals to compose something as eloquent as you, however, the dreariness I feel from your absence drained me of any sentiment and I long for nothing but to hold you and love upon you. Indeed, my yearning was so great I held counsel with my sisters last eventide, just to be assured of these strange, overwhelming sensations, and I have been guaranteed you have bewitched me.

It is a delicious bewitchment though; an intoxicating spell I never wish to have broken, least of all by another whose arms you may fall into and whose lips you may lay claim to as your own.

No, I think I will surrender my days to this inebriated delirium where you are my only Sun and Moon. Undoubtedly I will regret these words when my sensibilities return, and you must write in return my beloved, you must, or my sensibilities may never return at all.

Yours Eternally

Helios

* * *

**II**

Sweet Lady

Your letter found me in much lower spirits than I have been found in for some centuries now, but they were the most perfect elixir to remedy my anguish and refill my cup to hope, that one day, my hands will know every dip and curve of your very being as you wish them to.

My sisters are well; Delphi has fallen somewhat deeply for a soul she guards, supposedly deeper than I fell for you, how that is possible I know not, but she claims it is so. For I loved you first as a confident, and second as a friend, but when I fell, so much sweeter was the ardour that I loved you with. But I have adored you for so long now…tell me, my love, has it been millennia yet that our devotion has remained? My immortal being has been set to yours for so long now, there came a time that I stopped counting the days and the years and the centuries; my love seemed to outlast them all and there seemed so little point in recalling the misspent time of longing in your absence.

This stillness, is so empty sometimes my darling, so insufferable…maybe I'll come for you tonight, in your dreams. You tempt me endlessly in your letters and I merely wish for a taste of those temptations.

Your Faithful H.

* * *

**III**

My Love

Sadly I know it has been nearly seventeen hundred years to the day since we met, and I felt that wonderful emotion as a child does when they make a new friend and that faint prayer for something more. It was so painful to watch you leave, after having developed such a childish infatuation with you, and yet that same loss so easily mended in my youth.

I wish for those days sometimes, for a simple treat to amend all my anxieties and fears. And those days feel so long ago, and I don't care to think I am too mature to feel that way; that I grew too quickly and that I age so slowly as to feel trapped in this eighteen-year-old child's body when my mind is so much older, so much wiser than it should be. And I fear that childhood obsession was so much more, the years themselves have proven how much deeper those feelings were. I long for you so differently now my dearest. More of a yearning, more of a needing want – a want that can only be satisfied by my beloveds arms around me and his lips on mine – a want that can only be satiated by you, my love.

All my love and fidelity

Your Maiden

* * *

**IV**

Dearest Darling

There are rumours rampant in the palace now. They amuse me endlessly. Rumours that there is a young man in the princess's life; whispers that she shares her bed; jokes that her secret smile is for one man and one man alone…And how I wish they were true! To have you slipping in under shadow of nightfall, loving me the only way you could, and slinking off in the darkness before dawn, caped and mysterious; too nimble and quick for father's most elite men. But I would want you to stay if it were true, to entwine with me forever and just be; two lovers too in love to care for nought but each other. But that is us regardless of our unjoined state is it not my love? Promised without yet being betrothed, and I do pray earnestly for that day, Elysian's Ascension…and then we can take that final step, that final leap and be each other's forever.

With Greatest Affection

Serenity

* * *

**V**

Beautiful Maiden

You taunt me so with your folly and frivolous words, thrown so coldly, so impishly, as though I too do not wish for those rumours to be more truths of secret affairs than truths allow. I will come for you one night now, I promise you, and I will not beseech thee for acquiescence. I will just come and have my way with you. I care not for such things as decency and propriety any longer. I care not to wait until marriage, as much as I honour you, as much as I adore you, I know not when that will be, or how long we will have to wait.

My own sensibilities tell me not to entertain the thought; not to torment the beast that is this unquenchable thirst and completely undo both of us…

But, would that really be such a bad thing?

Forever Yours

Helios

* * *

**VI**

My Beloved Priest

Your letter brought such warmth to my heart as only you can. I fear this madness we speak of so candidly though; these romances and romantic notions we both know neither of us are daring enough to entertain as yet…we have each survived the wait so long, and I am certain you are much too chivalrous to consider taking my honour.

Maybe, when we are older, however many impossible years may pass until then, and when your loyalties to my father are conquered by your desire for me - because it is no secret that day will come – we can each undo the other's reservations and uncertainties together.

My thoughts lately have been on you though, my love. I worry for you, endlessly at times. I know of your loneliness, your isolation, with no souls but your sisters for company, and I do hate to think how hard that would be. You were such a solitary creature until we met, and befriended each other, and eventually, with my treasured reeve, fell in love…although, I believe we always were. Maybe like mother and father, our souls have been bound for so long; they simply can't abide without their twin, and seek out that heartbeat as if it is the air needed to breathe. I'd like to think you have always been a part of me my love; I'd like to believe I need you because you make me whole, because you do my darling.

I'm only half our whole without you.

Sending you my love

Serenity

* * *

**VII**

My Darling Serenity

I fear when I hear not from you: I fear for battle wounds and scars and all the anxieties you try so assiduously to keep privy. I fear for your life and our love and I fear for my heart, should I lose you, it would most certainly break, and I fear I would never recover if that were to happen. So tell me, my love, why do you not write? Are you ill? Has some devastatingly bizarre intergalactic disease taken hold of your being? Has there been an excessive amount of evil forces and entities attempting the destruction of all things good and sweet?

Dare I ask if you have fallen in love?

You know I would hate it if it were the latter, despite myself, my love for you would not alter or diminish; I will love you just the same. You will forever be my maiden, my love, and I assure you, if there is another, he may know you by title of wife, but he will always know you are _my_ maiden.

Thyia assures me I should not worry; she happened upon a letter of yours by accident and has affirmed me you couldn't have fallen so quickly: you are too devoted to your beloved H; too in love to be seduced by another. I still have my doubts, the same as any man would, when they are so, so far from the woman they love. It's not that I doubt your fidelity my darling, or that I have little faith in you; it is the men of your planets I have little trust in. I am certain they approach you and offer offering and give gifts to their crown princess, as you are the most astonishing woman that has ever lived, but when you accept these trinkets think of me my dearest; think of the man who would give you the world if you asked for it. Think of me as I think of you my love.

Yours and Yours Alone

Helios

* * *

**VIII**

My Lovely Love

There are two things you know undoubtedly, yet I do need to remind you it seems: Firstly, I was born into a position of privilege and therefore cannot discuss certain things with you; secondly, because I love you I tell you these things in confidence as soon as my circumstances allow me. The former being the reason I was unable to write my darling, not that I had found another; my mother had sent me as a delegate, without any preparation or warning mind you, to the Moon until a new prime minister could be elected. Believe me my dearest, I would have sent word informing you had I known. As I was unable to I would also beg forgiveness for any anguish that befell your spirits since we last wrote, and I pray that this letter finds you brighter and merrier. I know you are inclined for these bouts of depressions and melancholic breaks but I dread hearing from you in those darkened states, it is so far from your lightened spirit my love, and I do wish to never hear of them. I love you my darling, not another – never another – just you.

Regarding you concerns, unfortunately there are times I do receive gifts, but they are only ever accepted on behalf of my family, and mother is kind enough to sort through the particulars: she is more than aware of my preferences regarding a certain someone, and why I refuse gifts from all except him.

On a similar note, my father wonders when you will request my hand. He believes it to be rather nonsensical that I speak of you so fondly, so intimately, and so very incessantly, that he no longer sees an objection against me being yours in a more official sense. Still, it is not as official as you'd like, but it is a little more than we have, and I hope that would settle your nerves some and repress your fears of me being seduced by another.

With Love

Your Maiden

* * *

**IX**

Dearest Helios

I don't believe I can ever bring myself to forgive you or my father for the spiteful trick you two had played on me the past millennia; writing in secret, obeying orders to stay in Elysian until my father – the King – stated otherwise, and you so blindly obeying such ridiculous rules and regulations.

Oh, but asking for my hand, in secret, and keeping father's approval clandestine, for how many eons?

Tell me, was it the Silver Millennium? It might as well have been with how tight your lips have been sealed; was it when I returned to the twentieth century and you approached my father when he was no one, simply a man, and you a royal priest; or was it five hundred years ago when your letters turned from thoughts of friendship to thoughts of love? And why wait my darling? When you loved me so and I loved you? Why so long before addressing me on bended knee? My heart tells me I should forgive you; my hand now marked with this beautiful crystal band to proclaim my status as a taken woman, and within a few years a simple band alongside it will show the world that I am loved and owned by the only man I ever wish to be wholly loved and owned by.

And to think, my father, who openly referred to you as, '_the boy_', for so long with such disdain that nearly broke my heart, only ever referred to you as such as a rouse to confuse me – to assist you for that day that you would propose – so I would be surprised. To think he has already titled you, 'Prince Consort', a title reserved for husbands of Queens, and to think he wishes for you to have the official title of 'King Consort' once we are wedded.

My heart will be much colder to him for those tricks the pair of you mocked me with, Prince Consort! Befuddling me so, and enjoying every moment of it I'm sure! To learn that in your private communications he fondly refers to you as, 'son', never, '_the boy_', how that near broke my resolve and I planned to disown the both of you!

But you have enchanted me so that I can never truly hate you and I hate that. How I wish I could be angry with you; annoyed and upset at what the two of you planned and plotted, confusing and deceiving me. My heart however has other plans: It longs for the one to whom it belongs, even now, as it always has. It tells me that you are sweet and lovely and trustworthy, and that I should forgive you, so I do, but I do not kiss this page as I kiss my other letters for you my beloved. No, you do not deserve that.

Regretfully

Crown Princess Serenity III

* * *

**X**

My Beautiful Maiden

I miss you my darling. I long for you; I _need_ you. My whole being aches for you, and I detest this prison that these emerald isles have become, simply because they are vacant of the one I adore. You are everything and all that matters my love, and I feel incomplete without you. I wish you were a pauper sometimes. Some poor peasant girl, and I could abduct you, and you could complete me then. But it is not the way it is to be in this lifetime, I will pray for that though, in the future: that we are reborn to parents of the same planet, of the same town, and we can be together, and be in love.

And I beg for your forgiveness my darling; I grovel; I beseech thee, oh divine majesty! Please my bride, forgive me and your father, for we had not the intentions to cause pain or hurt. I beg you, loveliest of maidens, bless us foolish men with your forgiving heart, and we will make it up to you, I assure you.

Forever yours

Helios


End file.
